A Friend's Advice
by Clez
Summary: Sequel to 'Equilibrium'... Hoshi seeks a friend's advice... hence the title :


(Part four of my Trip/Hoshi series. This one doesn't actually feature Trip, and I include another character. enjoy, I hope.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A FRIEND'S ADVICE  
  
  
  
  
  
The recreation room would have been perfectly peaceful had it not been for the loud explosions and sounds of gunfire coming from the large screen at the front of the room. Flashes of light reflected off random surfaces: walls, chairs. and even the face of the person watching.  
  
Hoshi Sato watched him from the open doorway, smiling at the childish look of satisfaction as the man enjoyed the action movie. What was it with men and action movies?  
  
The man was slouched back in the comfy sofa chair at the back of the room, a good ten feet from the screen. He could obviously see perfectly though, as he smiled happily at the next large explosion that lit up the room. Sitting on a small table in front of him was what seemed to be a big bowl of popcorn, overflowing. It didn't look as though he had touched it.  
  
His loose baggy black sweater swamped him, covering his hands almost completely. His fingertips poked out of the ends. He wore a pair of long slack blue jeans that seemed to want to swallow his black and white sneakers whole. The laces of the sneakers could just be seen, tied in rough knots.  
  
The man clearly hadn't noticed her. She had been standing in the doorway a good five minutes, just watching him.  
  
She had had enough of simply observing, and feeling a little awkward, she coughed once, and cleared her throat loudly.  
  
The man turned his head immediately in her direction, and his spiky tousled brown hair gave him a youthful air. His blue eyes were full of surprise.  
  
"Oh, Hoshi, I didn't see you there," he said, his refreshing British accent making her smile.  
  
She took a step into the room. but no more. "I was looking for you. I." she hesitated, glancing at the floor, "I was wondering if we could talk."  
  
He sat up. "Of course," he said, patting the space next to him.  
  
Hesitantly at first, she walked over to the couch, and seated her self on it gently. It took her a while to sit back in the chair though, as Malcolm Reed picked up the bowl of popcorn, and offered it to Hoshi.  
  
"Popcorn? It's salted," he told her with a warm friendly smile.  
  
"No thanks." Then she added, "I prefer butter on my popcorn."  
  
He grimaced, and quietly said, "Far too sickly for my taste." With that, he tossed a couple of pieces into his mouth, and chewed contently.  
  
After a couple of silent moment, Malcolm turned to look at her, blue eyes searching hers, perhaps looking for what she wanted from him.  
  
She couldn't deny the Lieutenant was attractive, and that was probably why she was having such a hard time with this.  
  
Why did Hoshi always fall for the men she couldn't have?  
  
"So," he mumbled, and looked back to the screen, "what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He shuffled slightly in his seat, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well." she muttered. Suddenly, this didn't seem like such a great idea to Hoshi. Nevertheless, she considered Malcolm a good friend, and a friend's advice was just what she needed right now. "Well, I have a bit of a problem," she said to him, looking him in the eyes to check he was paying attention. Sure enough, the tactical officer had lost all interest in the action movie, and was looking right back at her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"The other night, Trip. I mean, Commander Tucker and I. well, we-"  
  
"I know what you mean, Hoshi." Malcolm gave her a wan smile, and she thought she saw a slight hint of sadness touch his handsome defined features.  
  
"Anyway, we agreed to pursue the. relationship, but I wasn't comfortable," Hoshi explained, pausing to register Malcolm's outward appearance. He seemed to be listening for the time being.  
  
"You broke it off?" he inquired, cocking his head slightly to one, uncrossing his arms, resting one casually on the back of the chair.  
  
With a sigh, she nodded.  
  
"And now you regret it," he stated. Clearly he had read the signs on Hoshi's face, and come to his own conclusion, which just happened to be the right one.  
  
"So. what should I do?" she asked of him, ignoring the volume of the blast on the screen.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he said to her, "I think that you should go see him. tell him how you feel. He probably feels the same way too."  
  
She felt her brow furrow slightly as she said, "But I doubt he'll want to talk to me right now. He'd probably ignore me."  
  
Malcolm gave her an understanding smile, and calmly said, "If he doesn't want to talk to you -and I think he will- he's an idiot. He'd be a fool not to realise what he has."  
  
Hoshi blushed, and lowered her head slightly, smiling an embarrassed smile. "Thank you, Malcolm." She looked back up to him, and he was smiling at her still.  
  
"Any time, Hoshi, I'm glad to help," he told her, and he bowed his head slightly.  
  
She leaned over, and gently kissed him on the cheek. "I appreciate your advice. You're a good friend, Malcolm."  
  
Hoshi stood from the comfortable couch, and walked out of the room.  
  
Malcolm watched her leave, looking on after her, sighing a heavy sigh after she'd disappeared.  
  
Trip was a lucky man. 


End file.
